jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Die Another Day (film)
Die Another Day is the twentieth James Bond series made by EON Productions and the fourth and final film to star Pierce Brosnan as MI6 agent James Bond. It was released in 2002 and produced by Bond veterans Michael G. Wilson and Barbara Broccoli. It is the first film not to feature Desmond Llewelyn as Q since Live and Let Die (1973) after his death from a car accident in 1999, days after The World Is Not Enough was released. Die Another Day, being the twentieth Bond film and also being released the year of the Bond film's "40th Anniversary," pays homage in some sort of way to every previous official James Bond film http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0246460/trivia. It also additionally references several Ian Fleming novels as well as novels by other official Bond authors. The story begins in the demilitarised zone between North and South Korea with a spectacular high-speed hovercraft chase and continues via Hong Kong to Cuba and London where Bond meets up with the two ladies who are to play such important and differing roles in his quest to unmask a traitor and to prevent a war of catastrophic consequence. Hot on the trail of the principal villains, Bond travels to Iceland where he experiences at first hand the power of an amazing new weapon before a dramatic confrontation with his main adversary back in Korea where it all started. The film is also the last of the original timeline of the franchise, before the series was rebooted in 2006 with Casino Royale, starring Daniel Craig as Bond. Plot summary The plot, reminiscent of Moonraker, Diamonds Are Forever and GoldenEye, involves billionaire businessman Gustav Graves, who through Cuban genetic engineering, is actually a North Korean Colonel (Colonel Moon) who in the pre-title sequence was supposedly killed by Bond. The film's title, Die Another Day, refers to Colonel Moon surviving his first encounter with 007. Upon meeting later in the film Bond comments, "So you live to die another day." Graves' scheme involves the construction of an orbital mirror system made of diamonds that will supposedly focus solar energy on a small area to light the Arctic nights. In truth the orbital mirror system is actually a superweapon designed to clear a path through the minefield in the demilitarized zone that separates North Korea from South Korea. demonstrates the Aston Martin Vanquish's features.]] Bond, with the aid of NSA agent Giacinta "Jinx" Johnson, defeats Gustav Graves, whose other major technology is an exoskeleton equipped with a high-voltage electric weapon, and prevents global catastrophe. Along the way, he beds both Jinx and Graves' assistant, the blond "ice queen" Miranda Frost. Frost, in a succession of twists, is first revealed to be working for MI6, then later as a double agent for Graves. Unbeknownst to Graves, Bond had not only survived their encounter, but had covertly boarded the plane in North Korea. Following the murder of General Moon, Bond's attempt to shoot Graves is foiled by a henchman whose interference leads to him shooting a window; causing the plane to depressurize. Donning mechanical armor, Graves and Bond fight hand-to-hand as the aircraft spirals out of control. After seemingly defeating Bond by electrocution, Graves attempts to evacuate the plummeting aircraft by parachute. Bond reaches out and yanks the parachute's release cord; causing Graves to be pulled through a hole in the fuselage. As Moon desperately clings onto the edge of the chassis, Bond reaches out and activates the suit's electric defenses causing Moon to shock himself. He loses his grip and is sucked - along with the controls for the Icarus - into the plane's jet engine. Overview The movie departs from the usual Bond formula in several ways. Die Another Day begins with an action set-piece which, instead of a comic ending, ends with Bond captured by the North Korean army, after which he is tortured for fourteen months, depicted in a stylized manner through the title sequence. The movie also shows some attempts to improve the appeal of Bond to a younger audience, featuring two separate scenes of Bond surfing, a more contemporary soundtrack (by David Arnold), and extensive use of The Matrix-style slow-motion pans. Critical reaction to the film was mixed, even allowing for the typical disdain of action films (and of sequels) held by many reviewers. Many saw it as a retread of old ideas from the Roger Moore era that did not mesh with more "modern" takes on the genre such as 24 and The Bourne Identity, and scoffed at the attempts to appeal to a younger audience; supporters of the film counter that the so-called "retread of old ideas" was simply the film paying homage to earlier Bond films, adding that Bond's incarceration and torture at the start of the movie sufficiently broke the pattern of recent Bond films. Some also felt that the extensive use of CGI special effects detracted from one of the major appeals of the older films—that the stunts, however preposterous, were actually performed. The quality of the CGI effects in some scenes was also criticized; compare the action sequence at the beginning (Bond's near-escape in Northern Korea using hovercrafts) and the parachute-assisted surfing stunt at the end. The Film is also criticized for its unrealistic approach too, with its plot which was largely considered "far fetched" An idea aided by elements such as the Genetics Clinics, The Ice Palace, and the invisibility cloak on the Aston Martin V12 Vanquish fitted by Q Branch. Marketing for the film was also criticized by some fans. In previous Bond films (with the exception of On Her Majesty's Secret Service) the actor to portray Bond is undoubtedly the top-billed star with all other actors in a supporting role; however with Die Another Day Bond girl Halle Berry had been elevated to co-star status with Pierce Brosnan; at least one of the film's posters gives Berry equal billing with Brosnan. The film also elicited poor opinions across the Korean peninsula, with the North unhappy with its portrayal as a brutal, war-hungry state, whilst many South Koreans were offended by a romantic scene conducted in a Buddhist temple and a scene where an American officer issues orders to the South Korean army in the defense of their own homeland. Regardless of these criticisms, Die Another Day took in $456 million in ticket sales worldwide, making it the highest-grossing Bond film until Casino Royale was released in 2006. Die Another Day was the first movie since Live and Let Die not to feature Desmond Llewelyn, who had died in 1999 just after the release of The World Is Not Enough. John Cleese, formerly of Monty Python's Flying Circus and Fawlty Towers took over the role of Q; however, it is clear that he is playing a different character (who had been introduced as Q's assistant in The World Is Not Enough). Cleese's Q refers to "his predecessor" in one scene. Cast and Characters James_Bond_(Die_Another_Day).png|James Bond (Pierce Brosnan)|link=James Bond (Pierce Brosnan) Jinx_(Halle_Berry)_-_Profile.jpg|Jinx (Halle Berry)|link=Jinx (Halle Berry) Graves.png|Gustav Graves (Toby Stephens)|link=Gustav Graves Miranda_Frost_(Rosamund_Pike)_-_Profile.jpg|Miranda Frost (Rosamund Pike)|link=Miranda Frost Zao.png|Zao (Rick Yune)|link=Zao General Moon (Kenneth Tsang) - Profile.jpg|General Moon (Kenneth Tsang)|link=General Moon Moon-1-.jpg|Colonel Moon (Will Yun Lee)|link=Gustav Graves Raoul_(Emilio_Echevarría)_-_Profile.png|Raoul (Emilio Echevarría)|link=Raoul M_(Die_Another_Day).png|M (Judi Dench)|link=M (Judi Dench) Q_(John_Cleese)_-_Profile_(2).png|Q (John Cleese)|link=Q (John Cleese) Miss Moneypenny (Samantha Bond) - Profile.png|Miss Moneypenny (Samantha Bond)|link=Miss Moneypenny (Samantha Bond) Charles_Robinson_(Die_Another_Day).png|Charles Robinson (Colin Salmon)|link=Charles Robinson Vlad_(Mikhail_Gorevoy)_-_Profile.png|Vlad (Mikhail Gorevoy)|link=Vlad Kil.png|Mr. Kil (Lawrence Makoare)|link=Mr. Kil Crew *Directed by: Lee Tamahori *Written by: Neal Purvis, Robert Wade *Produced by: Michael G. Wilson, Barbara Broccoli, Anthony Waye *Composed by: David Arnold *Cinematography by: David Tattersall *Production design by: Peter Lamont *Edited by Christian Wagner Soundtrack See: Die Another Day (soundtrack) Vehicles & gadgets *Aston Martin Vanquish V12 - The car is equipped with all the usual refinements including front-firing rockets, hood mounted guns, and passenger ejector seat in homage to the original Aston Martin DB5 driven by Bond in Goldfinger. The car was also equipped with an adaptive camouflage device, that allowed it to become invisible to the naked eye at the push of a button (although it could still be detected in infrared.) *Jaguar XKR - While not technically a Bond car, this car was driven by the criminal Zao. Like Bond's car, it came equipped with guns mounted on its hood, missiles, and it could launch mortar shells. *Ford Thunderbird — Although only in the movie for a short period of time, the vehicle was marketed as a Bond car. Jinx drives the 007 Ford Thunderbird to the entrance of Graves Ice Palace and Mr Kil's PA drives it away. *1957 Ford Fairlane convertible - When Bond departs Raoul's villa, he borrows his convertible when 007 requests a fast car. *Glass Shattering Ring - This ring, given to Bond by Q-Branch, emits a high pitch sound that shatters any glass it's near. *Rebreather - Seen only briefly (when Bond is swimming under the ice), the rebreather is along the same design as the one in Thunderball, allowing the user a short supply of oxygen. *Watch - Seen in the pre-title sequence, the watch included a concealed explosives detonator, activated by turning the bezel. Later in the movie he receives another watch, which is revealed to contain a laser powerful enough to cut a hole in the frozen surface of a lake. *Surfboard - Also seen in the pre-title sequence, Bond's surfboard includes a trick compartment which houses a Walther P99 (and silencer), 2 bricks of C4 explosive and a GPS equipped knife. Locations Film locations *Puk'chong, North Korea *Korean DMZ *London, England *Havana, Cuba *Hong Kong *Isla Los Organos, Cuba *Iceland Shooting locations *Pinewood Studios / Albert R. Broccoli's 007 Stage *London, England *Iceland *Maui, Hawaii *RAF Odiham, United Kingdom - as "U.S. Command Bunker, DMZ" *Church Crookham, Hampshire, England - as Korean border *Cádiz, Spain *The Eden Project, Cornwall, United Kingdom *Holywell Bay, Newquay, Cornwall *Svalbard, Norway (Iceland car chase) Map Novelisation See Die Another Day (novelisation) Jinx spinoff Berry's performance was heavily criticized by many reviewers and fans, though ironically she won an Academy Award for Best Actress (for Monster's Ball) in the midst of filming, making her only the second actor after Christopher Walken to be an Oscar-winner at the time of their appearance in an official Bond film (Judi Dench also won an Oscar in 1999, but this was after her debut in the series). Regardless of these criticisms, the character of Jinx was nonetheless considered popular enough for MGM to announce plans for the first-ever James Bond spin-off movie based upon the character and starring Halle Berry. Stephen Frears was attached to direct. MGM abruptly cancelled production in late 2003 to focus on the next James Bond film, Casino Royale. Some film critics have speculated that the cancellation may have been connected to the box office underperformance of several female-led action films in 2003, most notably Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life. However, according in some interviews Berry has not ruled out a possibility of Jinx spin-off. Tributes Being released on the 40th anniversary of the James Bond franchise, there were many references to the past 19 James Bond movies in Die Another Day. Trivia *''Die Another Day'' is the first James Bond film in which Bond was captured and tortured by a foreign power. *This was also the first 007 film to take place in three Communist states - North Korea, People's Republic of China (a portion of the plot is set in the Hong Kong Special Administrative Region), and Cuba. *A number of items inside Q's lab appeared in previous James Bond films, including such memorable gadgets as the rocket belt, shoe with poison-tipped blade, Acrostar minijet, and the alligator boat among many others. *It has been suggested that Richard Branson was the inspiration for the Graves character. *The character Wai Lin, played by Michelle Yeoh in Tomorrow Never Dies was originally supposed to make her return, aiding Bond in Hong Kong, but no arrangement could be worked out with the actress and she was replaced by Chinese Intelligence agent (and hotelier) Chang. Wai Lin's presence is confirmed by an extra on the DVD release concerning the writing of the script: Barbara Broccoli is shown leafing through an early script, and it clearly contains lines for Wai Lin. *On Bond's flight to London, the flight attendant who serves him a vodka martini is played by Roger Moore's daughter, Deborah Moore. *There is a deleted alternative Bond and Miranda Frost Love scene but in a Hot Tub instead of the Bedroom scene. *The magazine with the picture of Gustav Graves which Bond is reading on his flight to London is actually the real November 2002 in-flight magazine for British Airways. The magazine does in fact have an interview with Toby Stephens about playing the role of Graves. *The book A Field Guide to the Birds of the West Indies by James Bond, the ornithologist whose name inspired Ian FlemingSalvador, R.B. & Tomotani, B.M. 2015. The birds of James Bond. Journal of Geek Studies 2(1): 1-9. Available from: https://jgeekstudies.org/2015/05/10/the-birds-of-james-bond/, is picked up by Bond in a scene in Havana. Bond also claims to be an ornithologist when Jinx asks him what he does. *Although the basic plot and the title do not derive from any James Bond novel, this is the first film since 1989's Licence to Kill to include notable elements from the Bond books, In particular, the Korean villain, Colonel Tan-Sun Moon, has a similar name to that of Colonel Sun, the villain in Kingsley Amis's Bond novel of the same name. A number of elements from Fleming's original novel Moonraker are also included. In that novel, a Nazi adopts a new identity and becomes a popular British multi-millionaire. He then donates millions to create a "Moonraker" missile which is supposed to be for Britain's protection but is actually meant to destroy London. The parallels between that plot and Die Another Day's plot are apparent. In addition, the club called Blades, a fencing club in this film, was featured as a card club in Moonraker. The character of Miranda Frost was originally named Gala Brand, the same name as the Bond girl in the original Moonraker novel. *A few weeks before the film was released, TV news reports broke the story that Sean Connery had filmed a cameo appearance in this movie, possibly as Bond's father. The producers of the film strongly deny any such appearance had been considered, let alone filmed, so the origin of this news report remains a mystery. *The title is taken from a poem by A. E. Housman: "But since the man that runs away/Lives to die another day...". *According to a report printed in the Daily Mirror newspaper on January 6, 2001, actor Edward Woodward (best known for his TV series Callan and The Equalizer) was being "lined up" to take over the role of M in Die Another Day (which, at the time the article was printed, had the working title Beyond the Ice). According to the Mirror article, a subplot was planned for the film which would have seen Judi Dench's M retiring.http://commanderbond.net/Public/Stories/159-1.shtml *During many parts of the movie (most notably the action sequences; i.e. the fight scene at the Cuban clinic) some of the bars of John Barry's theme from On Her Majesty's Secret Service can be heard repeatedly intertwined with the other background music. *This is the first occasion in which the lead villain is played by two different actors within the same film. *The flesh wound comment refers to the film Monty Python and the Holy Grail, which John Cleese co-wrote and starred in. *The supposed anti-satellite missile launch is actually footage of a Harpoon anti-ship missile being launched from a Royal Navy Type 23 frigate. No naval vessel or sea launched weapon has this capability. The footage is the same as used at the beginning of Tomorrow Never Dies. *As Bond makes his escape from the medical ship in Hong Kong Harbor, a sound cue from the very beginning of Dr. No is inserted amid the soundtrack. * Upon giving Bond the customary watch for the mission, Q remarks that this is the twentieth time Bond has had to be given a watch. This is a reference to the fact that ''Die Another Day ''is the twentieth Bond film. Die Another Day was the first (and so far only) Bond film in which the bullet fired from Bond's Walther PPK in the gun-barrel sequence is visible. Videos External links * *http://www.jamesbond.com/ James Bond Official site *Decio Die Another Day site *Movie Tour Guide.com - Maps and directions to Die Another Day Filming Locations *Locations site References __NOEDITSECTION__ es:Muere otro día Category:James Bond films Category:Eon Films Category:Pierce Brosnan films